Congratulations, here's your diploma Miss Steele
by ShadyGreySteele
Summary: What if Kate hadn't been sick and Ana never met Christian that fateful May afternoon at GEH ? When he handed out diplomas at her graduation ceremony from WSUV would he have been as mesmerized by her beauty? Lets find out ! Written in Christian Grey's POV. Enjoy and please excuse any TYPO's. I'm too lazy too correct them : rated M 18 and older please.
1. Graduation Day

**Congratulations, here's your diploma Miss Steele. Rated MA for strong language and strong sexual content. 18 and older please.**

**What if Kate had interviewed Christian at GEH instead of Ana, and when he came to WSU Vancouver to hand out diplomas and he was introduced to Miss Anastasia Steele by her roommate? Would it be 50 shades of Love at 1****st**** site for him? Here is what I imagined would have happened in Christians Point Of View, Hope you like it!**

**This is my 3****rd**** story so far and it's becoming a bit of an addiction. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. It's all in good fun, just a little indulgence to make my boring days a bit brighter. No copyright intended. All characters and book quotes are the property of EL James and the 50 shades trilogy**

Fuck, why have I agreed to hand out diplomas for the graduating class at WSU Vancouver today? I know, I know I donated $2.5 million to fund research there but surely I shouldn't have to work for it. Too late I've already committed myself to this and for the next 3 hours I have to sit on a stage in front of 400 college students, crying parents and university staff that will surely be up my ass like a cheap pair of underwear. The valedictorian is Katherine Kavanagh; she's attractive but pushy and brash. I'm not at all attracted to blondes I'm strictly a brunette man for a myriad of reasons. I felt her cold eyes checking me out but she knew I wasn't interested in her at all during our interview for the student paper. I kept my tone cold and clipped to avoid any chance of her getting her hopes up. Apart from being blond she is definitely not the submissive type but more like a "Dom" herself. I pity the poor guy that has to put up with her harsh attitude. The interview I agreed to give her last week was quite painful frankly; if it wasn't for the business relationship with her father from Kavanagh Media I would have declined. She asked way too personal questions that of course I didn't answer. She was overbearing and cold as ice. _Reminds me of myself a bit._ I was never so glad to have Andrea walk in and announce my next meeting.

"Mr. Grey, nice to see you again" she says as she approaches me in the vast auditorium. "Miss Kavanagh, good to see to see you, I hope the article is coming along well" I say clipped feigning interest.

"Very good Mr. Grey, I'll be sure to email a link to you or you can see it tomorrow online, there's a link on the school website" she smiles coldly. I need to end this conversation; I look around eagerly trying to see who else I want to even make an attempt to speak to. As I scan the room Miss Kavanagh turns around and shrieks "Ana"

"Ana, Oh gosh, I'm so nervous about my speech, you look gorgeous I see you wore my plum dress" Her friend looks down embarrassed that she announced her borrowing a dress from her, how unsurprisingly tactless ugh. I can't see the girls face, all I see is long chestnut hair in full long waves and thin pale limbs but Kavanagh is blocking her face from my view.

"Now get on your cap and gown and let's graduate" Kavanagh shrieks

"I'll put it on in a minute and you'll do just fine Kate you always do, I'm so proud of you" she replies in a musical soft low voice" Shit I wish she'd look up so I can see her face already.

Kavanagh turns around and pulls her friend by the arm and says "Mr. Grey I'd like to introduce my roommate Anastasia Steele"

"Very nice to meet you Miss Steele" I extend my hand and she looks up at me, Whoa, holy fuck! Those are the most beautiful big blue eyes I have ever seen in my life. As she takes my hand gently I feel a pulse radiate throughout my entire body down to my groin. This girl is stunning, I'm speechless.

"Nice to meet you Sir" she replies as her face flushes a light pink and I almost choke and slightly gasp. The way she just said **_Sir_** took my breath away, so submissive and polite and just what I need now that Susannah has been let go 2 months ago. _Calm down Grey you've said seven words to her and she looks quite young. _She is just my type though, slender, nice breasts, long legs, long brown hair oh fuck I'm getting hard just looking at her. I shift myself to avoid getting further aroused by this beautiful stranger.

She looks up and smiles at me and I take a deep breath in and calm myself, I know nothing about her apart from that she's ice queen's roommate and is graduating today. I must know more. "What are your plans after graduation Miss Steele?"

She sinks her teeth into her full lips and my eyes pop open .That is so fucking hot, her lips are so full and sweet looking. I suddenly have the urge to bite her bottom lip it looks yummy. _Stop this Grey have you lost your fucking mind?_

_"_I haven't really made many plans yet , I am moving to Seattle on Saturday with Kate and I will be applying for internships at various publishing houses, I need to get settled first and then of course start working" She says looking down at her knotted hands. Seattle, yes! That's where I live; this is too good to be true. She is very shy and polite and obviously smart, a book type, hmm.

"We run an excellent intern program at my company, have you applied"? Whoa, what the fuck am I saying? I can't have a girl I'm fucking working for me that's in my top 5 rules. _Ugh I am not fucking her yet I don't even know her_. I have to stop my errant thoughts immediately.

"Um, uh no I haven't, please forgive me , Sir but I haven't heard of your company before" she says mortified and blushes again and that makes me smile, she is very innocent. She has no fucking clue who I am and for some reason I find that an even bigger turn on.

"Oh that's okay Miss Steele I'm sure Miss Kavanagh can fill you in" I grin and she takes in a sharp breath and sinks her teeth into that delectable lip again. Damn she's a tempting little thing.

"Are you a writer on the school newspaper with Miss Kavanagh?" I press her; I need to know more about her. I glance at my watch, I have 15 minutes before I have to take the stage and suddenly I'm thrilled that I got here early. She is mesmerizing.

"No Sir, we just studied English Literature together but I'm interested in book editing" she whispers looking up through her long lashes. Geez her fucking eyes are incredible. I wish she'd look up longer so I can see her face more. She really is beautiful, her upturned small nose, full lips and slightly flushed cheeks. I can tell I'm having some sort of effect on her and I like it. Ordinarily I wouldn't give a shit but there is something about her, I'm intrigued.

"What sort of books do you like Miss Steele?" I ask even though I'm sure I know the answer, she's definitely a romance kind of girl. I hope she doesn't think I'm being too nosey, she looks timid and uncomfortable.

"The typical classic books, Hardy, the Bronte sisters, the usual British classics but I'll read anything I'm a book nerd" she smiles.

Ahh yes she is intelligent not hard to figure that out. I unconsciously took a deep breath when she smiled at me just now. Wow this woman is simply stunning. I can't take my eyes off of her. This has never happened to me before but I'm entranced by her. She is a hearts and flowers romance girl obviously and I am more of a masochistic BDSM genius type so something tells me we are not going to be compatible. Who cares I have to know her better. What can I say what can I ask her to keep the conversation going? This is a first for me. I have held my own with Presidents and Royalty but I'm nervous talking to a girl, go figure.

"I am quite the reader myself Anastasia" Her name rolls off my tongue perfectly like I was meant to say it. She is flushing red now.

"Well it was nice to meet you , If you'll excuse me I need to get my cap and gown on and say hello to my step dad" she says politely and gazes into my grey eyes. I extend my hand to her again and she takes it and I feel that buzz again. "Congratulations on your graduation Miss Steele, until we meet again" and I'm rewarded with a lovely smile. I don't want to let her hand go but she gently tugs it away and walks off looking down at the floor. _Oh yes she is submissive, I must have her_. I need to get it together before I get on that stage. I find the nearest restroom and consider jerking off just to ease the ache in my cock from looking at this beautiful girl but there isn't enough time. I splash some cold water on my face and take a quick look at my speech. I don't like reciting off paper but I'm glad I printed it because my thoughts are a bit scattered at the moment.

Once my erection is tame, I decide I cannot look at her at least until I've made my speech. I need to focus. I need to know more about Miss Anastasia Steele though. I must figure out a way to see her again after the graduation ceremony. Maybe I can ask her to dinner or coffee perhaps. It's not my usual style but I don't think an invitation to let me work her with a riding crop or tie her up and fuck her senseless in my playroom will gather a yes reaction from her. She's far too innocent looking. Before I head to the stage I text my security advisor Welch and have him do a quick background check on Anastasia Steele. I have already done a check on Kavanagh so I know Anastasia address. Welch alerts me that he will have in within an hour and email me. I'll be on stage during that time but I'll check it before she leaves here today.

Katherine Kavanagh gives her valedictorian speech and the room erupts into applause. She certainly knows how to command a room. From far back I can see her delectable roommate smiling and clapping for her. _Don't look at her Grey focus. _I give my heart wrenching speech about how it feels to go hungry without going into too much detail on my fucked up past with a crack whore mother and her abusive child beating pimp and my applause are even grander than Miss Kavanagh. I scan the room for Miss Steele and I find her in 2 seconds towards the back. She is applauding and wipes her tears away and we make eye contact. I give her slight smile and I can see her nervous reaction to me, she looks over her shoulder thinking I'm perhaps looking at somebody else and when she realizes it's her I'm looking at she smiles back nervously and immediately looks down at her hands grinning.

She likes me, she definitely likes me and clearly I like her which is quite unusual for me. I usually hand pick my subs from a very select few that indulge in my lifestyle from a matchmaker at a very private and exclusive club here in Seattle. Occasionally I have to fly a few women in to see if they are right for me with a usual weekend trial, testing all their limits to see if they can keep up with me, very few make it through the first night. It's like a mini BDSM boot camp if you will. I highly doubt Miss Steele would pass the test, maybe she's had a few partners but I'm sure it's all been very **_"Vanilla"_** anyway it's too late for that, I will know this woman. I can be very persuasive. Oh fuck what if she has a boyfriend? Who am I kidding I am a fucking 27 year old self-made billionaire. I can have any woman I fucking please and I want her. I must have her.

An hour into calling names and handing out diplomas I see her approach the stage and trip slightly on the last step, she peeks around embarrassed and glances nervously at me and I stifle a grin. I once again extend my hand to her "Congratulations, Miss Steele" I smile gently and on cue she blushes "can we meet for coffee later?" I whisper in her ear as I continue to hold her hand. She looks up completely stunned and says "I can't, I have to go to dinner with my stepdad" she releases my hand and walks off the stage. _What? Did she just turn me down, why?_ Maybe she's a lesbian, or maybe she has a boyfriend or could it be that's she's not interested in me? Damn I feel so ridiculous now. What the hell was I thinking? I'm actually annoyed and impressed, no woman has ever said no to Christian Grey, it's a first for me, but I'm pissed and feeling a bit rejected actually.

When I finally finish handing out the fucking diplomas I make small talk with the faculty and university president. They thank me for my time today and for my support and generous donations to the various programs at the school. My security guard Taylor waits silently in the corner scanning the room. I am just about to make my exit feeling a bit rejected actually when I hear a soft voice call me.

"Er.. Mr. Grey" she calls softly.

"Yes Miss Steele?" I say as I cock my head sideways, I'm already feeling rejected by her what can she possible say to me? She is very lovely though.

"I'm sorry about the coffee, it's just my stepdad drove really far to see me graduate and I promised him I'd have dinner with him, maybe we can do coffee later this evening or perhaps another time, I mean only if you want to, or you don't have too I'm sorry I know you're really busy?" and she turns to walk away. I have to suppress a smile because she is simply adorable. I gently tug her arm and say "Wait Anastasia, I would very much like to have coffee with you" and she swallows hard. I reach into my pocket and hand her my card. "My cell number is on here, call me after you have dinner with your stepfather, I have some time this evening and I'll be headed back to Seattle tomorrow morning" I say with a smirk and she looks at me hopeful.

"Okay" she smiles

"Until later then Anastasia" and I take her sweet soft small hand and place a soft kiss on her knuckles and she lets out a small gasp. She better call me.

When I return to my suite at the Heathman Hotel I finish up some work and at around 5:30 I jump into a shower and throw on something less formal, just some jeans with a white shirt and a pinstriped blazer and my converse low top chucks. Anastasia still hasn't called me and I'm getting impatient. I looked over her background check and everything came up clean. She is 21 and will be 22 in September, her GPA is an impressive 4.0 as I suspected. She is single, works part time at a hardware store, her mom lives in Georgia with her 4th husband, _damn_. Her stepdad lives in Montesano, where Anastasia was born and has his surname. I see her biological father died the very next day. I have never met or even know who my real father is so I guess we are similar in that sense. Her bank account shows she only has around $600. plus dollars in it. She has no criminal record and there's not much else. I want to know about this girl, there is something about her.

By 6:45pm I'm anxiously pacing in my suite when the phone rings. I don't recognize the number and I answer on the 2nd ring. "Grey" I snap and I am greeted with a sweet musical voice. "Mr. Grey, its Ana Steele from the graduation" I smile broadly, she is just so polite and sweet." Miss Steele, so nice to hear from you" I say warmly

"I trust you had a nice dinner with your stepfather" I ask

"Yes, thank you it was lovely to see him, it's been a very long time" A long time, why doesn't she see her family often I wonder.

"Are you still up for coffee or perhaps a drink?" I ask hopeful

"Yes, whichever you choose will be fine. Where shall I meet you"? She asks

"I can pick you up at your apartment at 7:30 if you'd like" She tells me the address but I know it already. I don't do waiting very well.

"Okay 7:30 sounds great, casual dress okay?" anything as long as I see you I muse to myself. "Yes, casual is fine, I'm in jeans"

I add her cell to my phone contacts and check myself in the mirror before heading out. Taylor is waiting outside in my Audi SUV and I climb in the back and head towards her apartment. When she steps out of the doorway my breath hitches for a moment. She is a site. She is all long sexy legs in tight dark wash skinny jeans, low top grey converse that match the ones I am wearing right now and a tight low cut top showcasing her spectacular tits and unbelievable hot body. Her long hair is pulled into an elegant ponytail and she doesn't appear to be wearing any makeup apart from some shiny lip gloss. _Fuck she is very attractive._ I thought she looked beautiful earlier today in that plum dress but she looks even sexier in jeans. She has on a small short black jacket. I step out of the car and hold the door open for her. I'm trying so hard not to smile myself to death but her beauty is a site.

"Anastasia, you look lovely this evening" and I softly kiss her cheek. She smells intoxicating like sweet vanilla and pear, and again she blushes. I feel like a teenager again. It's like I have some adolescent fucking crush on this girl even though I want in her panties desperately. I am a well-respected business man; I can't act like a fucking frat boy.

"Thank you, you look very nice too" she says sincerely and I smirk slightly. She gets in the car and I tell her I'd prefer to go for a drink if that's ok and she agrees. We head to an elegant lounge nearby and I ask her what she'd like. "Wine" she says "red, white?" I ask. She simply admits she doesn't know anything about wine and rarely drinks at all. I order a bottle of Domaine de la Romanée Conti Montrachet 2008. I don't quite think she will be too impressed if she doesn't know her wines but I am accustomed to the good stuff and I'm not going to drink a $8.00 of domestic Chardonnay from the local grocery store.

We are seated in a quiet corner table towards the back. The place is dimly lit and elegantly furnished. There is a lovely classical piece playing softly to create a warm atmosphere. The waiter corks the wine and pours a small amount in my glass. I give him a nod of approval after a small sip and he fills our glasses half way. Anastasia takes a sip and nervously smiles. She looks almost frightened of me. I have to get her to relax so I can get to know her.

"Do you like the wine Anastasia?"

"Call me Ana please and yes it's very good, thank you very much Mr. Grey" I smile at her

"I'm glad you like it Anastasia" I wink and even though its dark I can see her cheeks turn pink_. Oh how I'd love to see her beautiful tight ass turn pink with a nice spanking_. I haven't yet told her to call me Christian. Nobody but my immediate family members and Elena call me by my first name, but I really want her too for some reason I can't explain. I do like it when she calls me though or Sir it sounds very submissive so I'll not mention it yet.

"You must be thrilled that you are a college graduate, congratulations again" I can't do this small talk shit much longer and she's biting that fucking lip again. She looks lost for a moment just staring down at her hands. "Please look up, I like to see you face" I admit. She takes in a sharp breath and grins as she looks up at me.

"I'm happy that school is over although I'm sure I'll miss it soon I just hope I can find a job so I can stay in Seattle. I've always wanted to live there. I love the city it's very beautiful but I also like being near the water. It has the best of everything."

"Where will you go if it doesn't work out with your job or if you cannot find work?" Now that she'll be moving so close, I can't let her get away; I'll buy a publishing house and hire her just to keep her in Seattle.

"Well Kate's parent bought her the condo in the Pike place market area I haven't seen it yet but I'm sure it's very nice. Kate is very gracious but I don't think she wants a permanent roommate, hopefully within six months I will be able to find myself a small apartment and start out on my own." She smiles looking so hopeful. It makes me sad to see this sweet intelligent girl having to worry about being able to live on her own.

I ask her some personal questions about her family and upbringing and she seems to answer everything honestly without hesitation. She asks me some questions about my company and my family to fill in the silence. She is a very curious little thing and has a quick comeback for my vague answers. I don't like talking about my personal life.

I could give her the world in a nanosecond and I have a strong desire too but I barely know her more than a few hours. _What the fuck am I thinking?_ I don't even recognize my own thoughts. One minute I want to fuck her into submission, next minute I want to take care of her like a girlfriend or something. I don't do the girlfriend thing. This is strange being here, I'm not even sure if I'm on a date. Ahh who the fuck am I kidding it's a date. I really fucking like this girl. She's smart, beautiful, easy to talk too, yet so shy and innocent, a perfect combination.

"I live very close to the Pike Street market area, it's very nice. I'm sure you'll find a job quickly" I have to show her I'm interested somehow. This friendly banter is wearing me out. I finish my glass of wine as does Anastasia and I fill her glass then mine again. "So do you have a boyfriend?" I blurt out, why waste time. Her eyes pop open surprised by my candor.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend; do you have a girlfriend Christian? "She asks in a whispery seductive voice, although I don't think she was trying for seductive. Oh Christ, I can literally feel my dick twitch with excitement as she said my name.

"No Anastasia, I don't do the girlfriend thing" I say looking at her cautiously, trying to gage her reaction.

"Oh, okay" she replies looking annoyed and suddenly her tone changes.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend, you're a beautiful woman, I'm surprised" Trying to change course and she blushes on cue from my words.

"I just don't, I don't really date" Okay I'm curious

"What do you mean you don't date?" I ask

"Well nobody really asks me to go out I guess so I don't date, well except for tonight but I can see that this is not a date" she snaps at me, ooh feisty Miss Steele. I give her a smirk.

"Maybe it is" I mutter and she looks at me confused, she stands up slowly and grabs her small purse but doesn't make eye contact with me

"I had a long day, I'm tired. I think I'll go home now , Thank you for the wine" she says brazenly. Damn, I fucked it up already, she's looking for a hearts and flowers guy not some commitment phobic kink like me.

"Wait, please don't leave yet Ana or at least let me take you home" I ask panicked. "I can take the bus home from here. I know my way" she says emotionless, but I can tell she's about to cry. No I can't let her go. No fucking way am I letting her get on a bus. What can I do to convince her to stay for a while longer?

I take out my credit card and hand it to the waiter. She starts walking away and I ask her to please give me a moment, she nods yes and waits by the door as I sign the bill and slip the waiter 2 crisp hundred dollar bills as a tip and take back my card.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry if I have done something to offend you, please don't leave. I would love to get to know you better, you are lovely" I say softly and I reach my hand out and trace he jaw with my thumb. She closes her eyes for a moment and looks so confused. I can tell she feels rejected but my touch is confusing. I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her cheek and I can feel her eyes roll back. She looks down again at her knotted fingers and I tip her chin up and say

"Please don't leave, we can take a walk if you prefer" She nods and I take her hand and walk outside to the cool evening may air.

Taylor is parked outside the lounge waiting for us and I signal him that I'll return shortly. We walk over to a bench near the waterfront hand in hand quietly. I feel this buzzing energy again racing through me from her touch. I know she feels it. I want to kiss her so badly. I'm not used to this but I have the urge to just hold her. As we look at the water I turn towards her and pull her close. She looks desirous for me and I can feel desire pulsing through my veins like a live current. I can't wait anymore. She bites her lip again and looks up at me through her lashes and I graze my thumb over her bottom lip and tug it free from her teeth. She is practically holding her breath as I lean in and gently kiss her soft lips.

She lets out a low moan and I give her a few more soft kisses on her lips before I gently bite down on that sweet bottom lip and suck it. "Ahh" she cries softly and I kiss her hard devouring her mouth with my tongue, she reaches up and puts her arms around my neck weaving her fingers through my hair as I pin her close to me with my hips and she kisses me back with her sweet tongue invading my mouth. I can feel myself harden as I press up hard against her and kiss her delicious mouth. I slowly trail kisses down her jaw to her neck and her breathing is erratic and her eyes are closed. She is so sweet.

"You taste so sweet Ana" I whisper into her neck and she just looks at me winded and intoxicated by me_. I'm in trouble now._ If I thought I wanted her earlier today she sealed my fate with this one kiss. I don't want to push her too far too fast. "That was really nice Anastasia" and she smiles and releases her hands from my hair and says "Yes". "Yes?" I ask "yes, that was really nice Christian" she says hoarsely. My name sounds sexy as hell coming from her smart mouth. _Oh this girl is mine, no way I'm letting her slip away from me._

I take her home shortly after and make plans to see her Sunday after she settles into her new place. I walk her to her door like a gentleman and kiss her goodnight. As I get back into the car, I wonder how the fuck I let this happen tonight. This girl I barely know has got me under some fucking spell. How can I tell her that I want to introduce my lifestyle to her? I can't imagine asking her to be my submissive. She's an innocent yet very intelligent girl. I'm sure how she would react to hearing about my lifestyle. I wouldn't doubt that's she's never even heard of it before.

I head back to my room and make a few calls. I need to see her again; I can't wait 3 more days until Sunday. I will make some sort of excuse as to why I'm staying in Portland another night. I call the front desk and extend my stay. I finally fall asleep after 2am thinking about her.


	2. A second date

**Chapter 2**

I wake at 6am and go for a long run. After 10 miles I need a shower and a hearty breakfast. I call Anastasia and tell her what a nice time I had with her last night. I tell her I'll be here until tomorrow morning. I know she'll be busy moving, but maybe I could ask if she needs any help, my brother Elliot will be here overnight, maybe Ana can introduce him to her roommate and keep him out of my hair for the evening. Taylor headed back to Escala last night for a few things so Elliot tagged along back here with him this morning and he dropped me off some extra clothes. Ana said yes to seeing me tonight and I'm thrilled. She said she will be here around 5 pm. Elliot wants to go party tonight with me and is surprised to hear that I have a date. _So am I._

She knocks on the door of my suite and I kiss her hello softly. I can hear Elliot gasp knowing how surprised he is too see my date is with a woman. She arrives on time looking stunning in white fitted linen pants and a baby blue top that compliments her extraordinarily beautiful eyes. After a few minutes I offer her some wine and I ask her embarrassingly to sign an NDA. She has no clue what it is but I explain to her because of who I am I need my privacy protected. She doesn't bat an eye and just signs it. Even after I tell her to read it thoroughly she shrugs and signs it without a further glance. My brother is itching to get out and go find some college girls and hopefully get laid tonight keeping true to his usual weekend ritual at least he uses protection, He brought 2 full boxes of condoms with him, I think he's delusional and highly doubt he needs 24 rubbers. He said he brought me a box in case I got lucky. Ha, how right he already is, I'm feeling beyond lucky since I met the lovely Miss Steele yesterday, but I don't think she's going to sleep with me so quickly . _A guy can dream though_. I'm pretty sure that up until a few minutes ago when he saw me with Anastasia he thought I was gay. Everyone in my family and the media thinks that too. I go a very long way to keep my private life private so I couldn't care less what they gossip about. I am secure enough where I don't have to comment on my sexual predilections. Ana is on the phone with her roommate asking her if she'd be interested in a blind date with my brother. I can't make out what she just whispered but I'm guessing she described my brother as very good looking. He is, all the Grey's are attractive, not biologically related but somehow we all have striking good looks and height. Elliot is 6'4", I am 6'3" and my sister Mia is 5'10". Dr. Grace knows how to pick em we always joke!

After some coaxing and Ana showing him a photo on her cell of Katherine Kavanagh My brother has decided to go over to Miss Steele's apartment to meet with her roommate for dancing and drinks on a blind date. I don't think they are a match. Kate is a cold bitch and Elliot is the complete opposite, a warm and fun loving happy guy, but I hope they hit it off long enough for me to have some time alone with Anastasia. I pour her another glass of wine and we spend several hours just talking about, art, music, books and other interests. For a girl who hasn't had the most affluent upbringing she is well versed in just about everything. She is a complete intrigue to me. I want her so badly. She looks so sexy as she sits next to me on the couch with her shoes off and legs crossed while she leans towards me. Suddenly the atmosphere changes and we lock eyes.

I swoop down and kiss her hard then slow it down to an intimate passionate kiss. She is stunning; she's completely lost in me and I her.

"I wan't you so badly Ana" I whisper "Me too" and she kisses me again. I pull her up and press her body tight next to mine and I take her hand and lead her to my bedroom in the elegant presidential suite. "I want to make love to you Anastasia "I murmur into her ear.

"I want to also but I'm scared Christian" _huh? Scared, why is she scared?_ I step back and look at her for a moment. "Why are you scared Anastasia, have I done something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's just umm.. Well I'm not sure if I'll be any good" she answers timidly and she looks downs again at her knotted fingers. _Why would she think that?_ Surely I should be the judge of that. She must have had a bad experience before. Perhaps a previous boyfriend told her she wasn't very good in bed. I couldn't imagine ever saying that to a woman even if it were true.

"Why would you say that? I look at her amused "have you had a bad experience Ana?"

"No, it's just that, oh this is embarrassing" she says "Tell me" I snap I'm getting anxious.

"Christian….. It's just that I have no experience at all, I've never had sex before" she peeks up nervously, waiting for my reaction

"Never?" and she nods

"You're a virgin?" and she nods again and whispers a mortified **yes** to me.

I am literally in shock; I knew she was innocent but a fucking virgin, a **virgin**? _Holy fuck I can't do this_. I mean I want to so desperately but I'm stunned to silence. I'm feeling immobile. She is cautiously staring at me, waiting for me to speak. I feel like a kettle of hot water bubbling over, steam rising and hissing and I feel dizzy. _What am I doing with this girl?_ I can't do this; she's a goddamn virgin I can't take that from her. Even I know how wrong that would be, but I've never desired a woman more in my life and by some miracle she is ready to surrender her virginity to me. If she only knew the wicked things I want to do to her.

After a few minutes she looks at me embarrassed and asks me if I'd prefer if she left. "No of course not, I like you here, please stay" I say softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it to you, it's just that we barely know each other and I just wanted to be honest"

"Don't be sorry, Anastasia, I'm glad you are so honest" I pull her close and kiss her again; she is so pure and beautiful. I want her all for me. She wants me too and I don't want her to give up this gift of her virtue to some sleazy frat boy or some other guy that comes along. I want her all for me. "Anastasia, I still want to make love to you" I say as I slowly kiss her neck. "Do you still want me to? Are you sure?"

"Oh Yes" she moans and I deepen our kiss.

I want her first time to be special; she will surely remember this forever, her first time making love. I want her to never desire another man besides myself after tonight. I'm taking no prisoners. I continue kissing her softly on each corner of her mouth and trail kisses on her neck and behind her ear. She softly moans and I can feel my cock throbbing as my erection grows quickly and painfully trying to push its way out of my jeans. I grab her hair and wind it around my wrist forcing her to look at me while I kiss her luscious sweet lips. I have to place one arm around her waist to hold her up because she is so dizzy from our kissing she can barely stand up straight. I sit her down on the bed and unbutton her blouse. It falls on to the bed and I get my first glimpse of her beautiful breasts. She has on a soft white lacey bra and her pink nipples are visible through the material. I slowly peel the straps down and pop open the clasp freeing her full milky white breasts. "Oh Ana, Your breasts are perfect" and she stifles a moan. I reach up down and take her breast into my hands. I close my eyes momentarily and savor the feeling. Her nipples are a dark pink and swollen from my touch. I roll her nipples between my fingers and she cries out with ecstasy in her voice.

I push her so she is lying down on the bed and take her nipple into my mouth. I slowly lick round and round making her writhe and moan. I close my mouth and suck hard devouring her as she continues to groan with pleasure. I repeat the assault on her other nipple and slowly kiss down her stomach placing gently kisses as I go along "Oh" she cries and desire ripples through my body sending tremors coursing straight to my thick throbbing cock. I want her pussy so bad already but I have to slow down. "Ana, you are delicious I want to be deep inside you so badly". I take my shirt off and give her glimpse of my muscular chest. She will be too lost to even bother trying to touch my" No Go Zone" I will distract her from it somehow.

I slowly open the button on her soft white pants and slide the zipper down. I climb back up and kiss her mouth as my hand dips down between her thighs and I rub her through her pants. I want to get her nice and wet and warmed up for me. She lifts her pelvis and moves slowly as I rub her. She likes the friction and is panting and wanting more. I slip my hand inside and rub her pussy through her panties. I can feel the moisture as I rub her round and round. I feel like if I don't come soon I'm going to burst. I need to slow it down and make it last though, no quick-draw McGraw with this exquisite woman. **I must exercise control, as I do in ALL things.**

I stand up over her while she lies on the bed and I pull her pants off of her. She is stunning; her legs are so long and flawless. Her white lace panties are see-through just like her bra. I can see she has a small bit of pubic hair on her. I bend down and inhale her scent. Her pussy smells divine just like the rest of her body. I lift her legs up gently and peel her panties down slowly while my breathing picks up. I have never seen such a beautiful woman in all of my life. From head to toe she is perfect. Her patch of pubic hair points to a small V down to the top of her sweet pussy lips. I can't help but leaning in for another smell. Her pussy is so beautiful. I push her knees up so her lips spread open and I can get a better look. She is so pure looking and I am turned on so much like never before. I feel almost proprietary of her sex. I would never want another man to have the pleasure of her body. She was made for me. She was sent to me by the divine providence and I want to worship her and make her beg for more. Although I am tempted to lick every fold in her wet pussy I climb on top of her and take my pants off freeing my very large and swollen cock.

She gasps and I can feel her heart rate pick up. I long for her to touch my cock. She looks so frightened like she doesn't know what to do. I take her hand and place around me. I have a bead of moisture on my tip and I graze my thumb over it and place it in her mouth and she closes down and sucks on my finger gently. She gently strokes me watching for my reaction, I pump my hips back and forth and say "like that baby, mmm" I can feel her legs spreading apart slowing almost begging me to enter her already but I want to make her nice and wet for me. I slowly rub her clitoris round and round with my palm and slide my fingers though her wet pussy lips. She is moaning low and fast while my other hand rubs her nipple and my mouth meets hers and my tongue mirror the actions of my hand. I slip a finger inside her and she is so wet. I push my finger fast in and out of her, making sure my thumb rubs her clit with every stroke. She is building and it won't be long until she detonates and comes hard. Her first orgasm I believe.

"Ana, come for me sweet girl" and she stiffens her legs as she grinds up and down while my finger pushes in and out hard and fast. "Please oh, oh, Ahhh" she cries and her eyes roll back as she lets go all over me. Her pussy is dripping wet for me and I take my finger out and suck it and rub her wetness all over her. Yes she tastes so sweet. After I fuck her I must eat that mouthwatering pussy. After she climbs down from her orgasm, my aching cock can't take anymore. I slide the condom on me and hover over her. I kiss her deep. "I want to fuck you now, please Anastasia" "Oh Christian, yes please, please" she begs. I position my cock at her wet entrance and slam into her and she cries out hard. I keep still letting her absorb my large cock and the intrusive feeling of fullness that's she's never experienced before. I want to pull back and slam into her again but instead I just press deeper into her and rotate my hips in a circle to stretch her sweet sex. "Feels good? I whisper "Yes, please I want more" and I smile and Pull my entire length slowly out of her except for my tip and she growls. Her pussy is so fucking tight like a vise grip on my cock.

I slam into her again a few times, she is so fucking wet and I just slide my cock easily deep inside her, in and out until she looks high from me. I push deep inside her again and grind my hips in a circle deep and hard trying to bury myself inside her but she is so tight and I really have to grind hard and slow. She is begging me to go faster and I pace myself and slowly build up my speed while my hand rolls her clit with my thumb and forefinger. I suck her tender swollen nipples hard then kiss her mouth devouring her tongue. Every part of this girl is tastier than the next. I begin to fuck her harder and harder as she lifts her pelvis off the bed and circles herself trying to feel every inch of my cock. "Oh yeah baby, give it to me" and she's over the edge shouting incoherently and saying "I'm coming, I'm coming" as her legs stiffen and her body goes rigid she cries my name softly and it takes me spiraling to a vicious release as I slam her pussy hard a few times and come deep inside her grunting loud. I still myself and fall on top of her and kiss her tenderly. Our bodies entwined with each other feverishly kissing now and slowly I slide out of her and she winces slightly.

"Oh Anastasia, that was incredible, I have never made love like that in my life" Shit, I have never made love to any woman before, just fucked em , flogged em, spanked em etc. "Are you alright baby?" "Yes I'm fine" she smiles and wraps her arms tight around my neck and hugs me and pulls me into a deep kiss. I already feel my cock coming to life again. I pull of the rubber and check that another condom is in my reach. I still want to eat her sweet pussy and I know when she comes I'm going to have to fuck her hard.

As she lies on the bed looking satisfied with a grin. I gaze into her powder blue eyes and say "now I want some dessert" and her breath catches as I slowly start kissing down her body from her neck down to her pale flat stomach. My hands gently glide over her silky body and I slowly make my way down to the sweet delicacy waiting for me between her thighs. When I reach my target I gently push her knees up and spread her thighs apart. I can't help but groan when I see her sweet pink pussy glistening wet for me. I bury my nose on her pubic hair and inhale deeply. My hand gently traces her pubic hair and some of the hair on her wet pussy lips. She is writhing and whimpering in anticipation. "Oh Anastasia, do you want me to kiss you here baby?" I ask as my finger gently slides around her opening "Oh please yes Christian, ahh" she begs "have you ever been kissed here before?" I ask with my face practically buried in her.

"No" and she nods while she tilts up on her forearms trying to see what I'm about to do to her. "Good girl, this is mine Anastasia, mine, you belong to me, this belongs to me" I say as my tongue flicks across her swollen clitoris. She lets out a cry of pleasure and says "yes, yours, only yours" Umm she is so sweet. I look up at her watching me and I slowly stroke the top of her pussy with my tongue slowly but forcefully and she falls back on the bed. She is soaking wet for me and I can still see her slowing dripping as I suck deeper. I suck gently on her clit until I make a tight suction around it and watch her fall apart. I continue my assault down her folds with my tongue flicking fast with long strokes devouring her trying to suck up the moisture but she just keeps coming I dip my tongue deep inside her and she whimpers some more. I put 2 fingers in her and pump fast while I lick and suck her spreading her legs apart while she bows off the bed and has a violent orgasm. I rip open the condom and slam into her hard, pumping my cock in and out as hard as I can grunting as I call her name. Oh I can feel myself building, my cock is going to burst. I have never had such pleasurable sex before. I'm almost scared to find my release, the feeling is making my cock throb and sing with pleasure as I climb higher and higher until finally I pump so fast that I explode my release hard into her, unable to speak I just groan and mewl as my aftershocks rip through me rendering me inert and immobile.

That was in another universe, off the charts, most incredible orgasm I have ever experienced in my life. Anastasia looks spent and weak but manages to caress my cheek and smile. We lay for a while quietly and try to recover from our explosive lovemaking.

"Oh Ana, I can't even express how good that felt, I never want to let you go baby" I confess

She blushes and kisses me softly and drifts off to sleep completed shattered to exhaustion. I hold her tight from behind and drift off peacefully in her arms.

A few hours later I awaken and glance at the clock. Its 1am and Elliot hasn't returned to the suite. I'm glad especially while I was making love to Ana. I send him a quick text.

"Where are you?"

He replies back a minute later "I'm with Kate, we had dinner now we are back at her apartment, she's hot"

How the fuck did he charm her cold ass? "Are you spending the night there?" if he says yes I don't want Ana to go back there. I'll have her stay here with me.

"I hope so bro, she's all over me, I think I'm in love"

"Don't be an ass, use protection, and let me know if you are coming back here so I can book you another suite"

"Did you get laid Christian" He knows I'll never tell, he's lucky he's my loving brother, nobody asks me about my sex life.

"No, and I would tell if I did, we are just enjoying each other's company"

"Gotta go bro, don't wait up, she's already naked, see you tomorrow"

"Be careful Elliot" I warn

I put my phone down and turn it to vibe. Anastasia is sitting up in bed. "I'm very thirsty, may I have a drink" she asks sweetly

"Of course you can baby" I head to the mini bar and get her a cold bottle of orange juice. She downs it and wipes her mouth with her hand and looks completely adorable and I can't help but lean down and smile at her. She has beguiled me.

I explain to her that my brother and Miss Kavanagh have hit it off and Ana already knows he'll be spending the night. Ana doesn't come out and say but her expression indicates that this would not be a first for her roommate. She agrees to stay the night and I offer to have a truck and movers assist her. She politely declines saying that would be very expensive. Has she no clue that I am a billionaire? I actually don't think she's aware of that. She is firm on her declining of my paying for her move so I just offer to help by carrying things to her car or truck whatever she drives. I have to go there anyway I'm sure to get Elliot in the morning. I'm not used to manual labor even though I'm very physically fit, from running, kickboxing and weights on a daily basis. She simply says it's not necessary but I want to spend more time with her. My sister is returning from Paris tomorrow and I have agreed to get her from the airport at 3pm so I'll have to head back to Seattle by noon in case there's traffic.

Anastasia and I stay up and talk some more. She is so beautiful in every way I just want to be in her presence however I can. I order up some room service and we each get a grilled chicken Caesar salad. She barely finishes her food, she is already quite thin.

"Eat your food Anastasia" I say sternly.

"I'm full" she squeaks.

"I don't like wasted food, you need to eat you are very thin" I narrow my eyes at her with a hint of a smile tracing my lips.

"Yes, Sir! You are so domineering Christian" and she giggles. I gasp for a moment and try to conceal my wicked grin with my hand.

"Oh Anastasia, you have no idea" but you will soon, love..very very soon.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to write again soon. All rights of the characters and book quotes go to EL James and the 50 shades trilogy**. **Laters' baby!**


End file.
